Fiona's Journey
by TheBluWriter
Summary: This is the story of what happened to Princess Fiona after Shrek said that he wish he never met her. The following is Rated T for language, blood, as well as a realistic situations, circumstances, and feelings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope this first chapter is to Brian.

And sorry for the wait.

Had an annoying lack of creativity last week. Sadness is a bitch. T_T

But anyway! This is my first request...free commission fanfic.

Hope you guys Enjoy!

* * *

Fiona couldn't believe what Shrek said.

After all the stuff they went through from almost getting killed by Farquaad, Puss in Boots, The Fairy Godmother and her son Prince Charming. From Prince Charming locking Fiona and her friends and mother up, as well as taking over the kingdom. From Fiona giving up her appearance as a human, to living in a small swamp cottage that was miles away from civilization, to even giving up her role as princess and the next Queen in line to rule Far, Far Away because of how much she loved and wanted to be with him for the rest of her life no matter what Life threw at them. Even after all of that, he wished that he never met her or any of their friends.

Back when people hated him for being an ogre and wanted him killed. Back when he was judged by people on his physical appearance. Back when he didn't fall in love.

She wanted to say something.

Anything to make her point known, but nothing came out.

She was too hurt.

All Fiona could do was turn around and walk away.

'Not like he would care if I said anything...' She thought as she let the tears freely run down her face.

* * *

A/N: Not the longest chapter, but I didn't know what else to add to this. :I

Hope this chapter is to your liking Brian ^^;

Again, sorry for the longer wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Omake:**

 **Me: Welp, it's a new year, and I'm jobless, went through annoying drama with people that made me go back to semi-old habits, making me feel sad and discouraged so why not take said sadness and put it in my story to help get me out of that mindset? 'shrugs, scratching the back of her curly head' The Title of this chapter speaks for itself. I don't want to make promises, but I think the issues I had to deal with are slowly leaving and I think I'll be able to focus more on writing and college.  
**

 **Shrek: Why are you making it so negative? You're usually optimistic and shit.**

 **Me: I still am but because of the shit I went through with people and drama, I'm now just making sure I'm protecting myself and keeping toxic people out of my life.**

 **Shrek: 'Sipping his beer' How's that going?**

 **Me: Surprisingly well. All of the people who have done shit to me are gone except for one person who still associates with me as being a friend.**

 **Shrek: Are you?**

 **Me: Phht! Fuck no!**

 **Shrek: Hm...good point. Especially after what you told us.**

 **Fiona: Just try and focus on yourself when you can. That and not snap at anyone.**

 **Me: I can promise to do more things for myself, but I can't promise that I won't snap on someone who will deserve it.**

 **Fiona: 'shrugs' Fair enough, I guess.**

 **Shrek: What _did_ I say that made Fiona so angry in this story, anyway?**

 **Me: That will be explained hopefully in this chapter. If not, then it will be explained...soon.**

 **Shrek: You need to start getting organized.**

 **Me: 'Shrugs' I'm just going with the flow.**

 **Fiona: Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Fiona asked her mother, Donkey, and Dragon to take care of the kids. She didn't want them to worry about her, and to help that reassurance, Fiona said that she "needed to let off some steam" because she was feeling a bit stressed. Thankfully, Lillian, Donkey, and Dragon understood as Fiona smiled and thanked them, walking out of the Candy Apple. She did have to let off steam, but not the way her friends and mother assumed.

After a few hours of walking, Fiona found herself in the middle of a forest she wasn't too familiar with. Summer was close to ending, and, as a result of that, the leaves on the branches were already turning orange, red, and brown, mixing surprisingly well with the remaining luscious green leaves. She was happy that the forest trees had a good amount of distance between one another, making the open area of the forest look empty, as well as a bit scary and unsettling to any human who had never trailed that far in a forest. Fiona lives literally in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by forest and wild animals. Not only that, but being locked away in the tower as a child for almost two decades with a fire breathing dragon who could kill you at any given time, and being isolated from any kind of social interaction, made Fiona use to everything she was dealing with and went through during that time to where it became her normality. That and helped her toughen up when it came to facing things without her husband or friends.

Fiona observed the amount of trees surrounding her and smiled.

'Perfect.' She thought as she softly rubbed her hands together, loudly cracking them from the tips of her fingers, all the way down to her wrists. From there, Fiona stretched her arms and chest out, followed by her twisting her back at an oddly disturbing angle, making her bones first let out a few small satisfying pops, and then a loud audible 'crack!', making the ogress let out a painful, but relaxed grunt from how good that last one felt. She relaxed her body as she walked up to a nearby tree that had a thick trunk and strong base, softly putting her hand on the trunk, touching the spiky bark. As she was looking at the tree with an emotionless expression, Shrek's word's echoed through her mind.

 _'If it meant being away from people, and having a piece of mind from anyone, then yes! I wish I never saved you from that damn tower! I wish I never met Donkey, I wish I never met my so called 'friends'!And **I wish I never married you**!'_

Her her anger began to slowly build. So much so, that her nails literally sunk into the bark, drawing blood from her fingers. From there, she angrily punched the trunk of the tree.

She then punched it again.

And again..

And again...

And again...

Before she knew it, there was a huge eighteen to nineteen inch width crater-shaped dent in the trunk.

She saw that the bark was chipped from the repetitive punching. She was able to grab a good amount of the bark and pulled that, along with some of the wood, leaving stringy bits of wood behind. It's about as similar to someone pulling human skin, veins, arteries, and muscle off of a skeleton, but not so bloody and gruesome. She didn't know why, but she continued to punch, pull and take her anger out on the tree. She knew she couldn't send the tree tumbling down, so she punched and destroyed the tree as much as she could until the tree trunk looked like Dragon bit through and shredded it with her teeth.

Normally, Fiona would stop, but she was blinded with rage as she looked over to her right, breathing like a rabid animal, and saw a fallen tree. From there, she walked up, grabbed the tree branch, and began twisting and pulling it as she let out angry grunts and groans. The thick branch began to give way from Fiona's strength and bent. The branch was still on the tree with the help of the strong bark, annoying Fiona, who aggressively pulled and pulled until the branch, as well as the bark and wood, was completely ripped off, leaving a huge scar of lost bark and wood on the tree. Fiona panted from how hard that was and tossed the tree's appendage into the woods, hearing it hit a different tree that was a different size from the one Fiona was assaulting. She saw another branch on the same tree as she rolled up her sleeves, took her hair out of its braided ponytail to put her hair in a down bun, and proceeded to do the same thing she did with the previous tree branch. The only difference is that Fiona had to grip the branch more, considering it was about as thick as Shrek's arm, if not thicker in width, and slammed it angrily against the first battered tree she destroyed.

Fiona was on a war path of destruction and she wasn't going to stop for a while.

The more she destroyed, the more she suddenly felt tears begin to blur her vision. She would wipe her eyes and go back to her assault towards the tree she was hitting and punching, but her vision went back to being blurry. She wiped the tears away again, but felt them run down her face, hitting the tree underneath her. She didn't let that stop her as she went back to hitting the trunk of the tree, but her powerful punches slowed, feeling her anger leave her body. She was ready to hit the already dented tree, she kept it up in the air, her fist clenched and trembling, and her breath becoming short and uneven.

Fiona, whose hair was out of its bun, placed her forehead against splintered tree, causing her hair to cover her face, and began to cry. Her cries were not audible at first, but within a few minutes, her soft cries turned into agonizing sobs, her arms over her face.

She knew that it wasn't only what Shrek said that made her that upset, but what her parents did to her by locking her away in the tower, not being able to express herself the way she wanted, and the horrible nightmares that kept her up at night and how she didn't know what to do and how to deal with them.

She tried to push through the pain.

She tried to not let it get to her.

She truly did, and thought that it was working when she got married, got back in contact with her mom and dad, and had children.

Sadly, her assumptions were wrong.

She could only take so much before she was at her breaking point.

She didn't want to destroy any more trees.

She just wished that things were different

She wished that she could be respected, treated fairly, and most of all, loved without someone hurting her or saying back handed comments.

Not that far from the crying ogress, someone was watching her.

The person didn't have fear or an intent to kill her because of her being an ogre. Rather, they watched in heartbreak and pity.

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

 **Me: Not happy about how this turned out, but I wanted to FINALLY be done with this chapter and write something else for a bit.**

 **Shrek:...Jesus Christ...remind me not to piss my wife off.**

 **Snow:...Indeed...**

 **Fiona:...Holy crap, you went all out on this chapter.**

 **Me: I'm also angry because of how these past few weeks have been for me so this is a bit of a fuel/healthy way of taking my anger out and stuff.**

 **Fiona:...seems fair...in a way...I still can't get over this chapter.**

 **Me: 'Shrugs' Meh. This is what happens when I'm angry and sad and I go by my feelings in my work.**

 **Tree: Tree Lives matter!**

 **Me: 'turns to see the tree holding a sign' What the? How did you get in my room?**

 **Tree: Fiona is racist against trees!**

 **Fiona:...What?**

 **Me: Trees aren't even a race! 8[**

 **Tree: Trees have feelings! She invaded our safe space!**

 **Me: Oh God. Here we go.**

 **Shrek: Kill it!**

 **Me: What the? Why me?**

 **Shrek: You're the aggressive one!**

 **Me: Phht! I'm not going to kill a tree!**

 **Shrek: Uugh! May I kill it then?**

 **Me: If you want. I don't care.**

 **Shrek: 'pulls out an axe and walks over to the tree'**

 **Me: Welp. Until next chapter. See you guys around!**

 **End of Omake**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to Brian, as well as the two people who reviewed my first chapter. I really appreciate it. I didn't expect anyone to read this to be honest, but if you guys like it, I'm glad. More will come soon. Not sure when, but soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

OMAKE:

 **Blue: I am not happy about this chapter since I wanted it longer than this.**

 **Shrek: Why don't you just make it longer?**

 **Blu: I haven't posted anything on here in months and HAD to post something or else I'd go freaking mad. Not only that, but Family as well as the new family dog we just got...**

 **Shrek: Hate dogs?**

 **Me: No I love dogs. I just didn't want to take on the responsibility of having one, but my mom wanted one...and now my bro and I are stuck with a dog as well as extra responsibilities...and I can't walk away from the dog because she likes me and follows me everywhere and I can't get any time alone or she'll start whining.**

 **Shrek: …...damn...sorry about that annoyance.**

 **Blue: You're not a writer so you wouldn't understand.**

 **Shrek: 'folds arms' Well screw you too.**

 **Blu: One with the story...I guess...still not happy about this.**

* * *

It had been a few hours since Fiona took her anger out on the trees that had missing branches, bark, or were no longer standing from her knocking them down with her furious strength. Fiona was now sitting against a tree that didn't get any of the damage of her wrath, her knees against her chest with her cheek against her knees, the whites of her eyes red from crying so much.

She tried not to cry, but the tears kept falling.

She didn't know that she was that upset about everything that had been done to her until her body and subconscious told her otherwise. Especially after Shrek's harsh words sent her over the edge.

Despite feeling emotionally drained from taking her anger out, her knuckles and hands hurting, bloodied and bruised, she did feel a lot better compared to a few hours ago. That and her being in the middle of the forest, surrounded by birds chirping, and the wind softly blowing made her relax even more.

After sitting where she was, she slowly got up and instead of walking back home to her family and friends, she walked deeper into the forest.

* * *

Fiona loved being with her family and friends, but she forgot how much she loved being by herself. That part of the forest Fiona was walking in had a lot of birds and other woodland creatures that made a lot of noise. However, the noise wasn't loud enough to where it was bothering Fiona's ears but it was loud enough of a frequency for her to feel how calming and relaxing it was making her, as well as the sound of the wind blowing, and hitting against the other tree branches.

Just being out in nature was a reminder to Fiona that she was free to do whatever she wanted, no longer locked away in the tower or held captive by her father's control. She was still getting used to that feeling, but with the help of her friends, husband, and her three amazing children, she was able to express herself with each passing day, letting go of that fear of returning back to the tower.

As she was enjoying the calming atmosphere, her ears twitched, picking up a sudden high pitch melody.

It wasn't too high to where it was bothering Fiona's ears, and not too low to where it was unsettling.

It was one that was calming, as well as it being...oddly familiar.

Fiona lifted her head and looked around, curious as to where that sound was coming from.

* * *

She stayed where she was, assuming the music would leave after a few minutes. That, however, did not happen as the peaceful melody lingered and echoed throughout the open forest. Wanting to know where that whistling was coming from, as well as finding it a bit annoying to hear since she wanted peace and quiet, Fiona stood up and began to follow the whistling.

The more she followed where the sound was, the louder the whistling became. She then passed by a tree and as soon as she did, her left ear picked up the whistling, making the ogress stop and turn in that direction. When she did, she was a bit confused when she saw a man in his early 20's with sandy blonde hair that's straight and hitting his forehead and neck. He had a bit of a slim build but not to where he looked skinny and frail, but to where he had a good amount of muscle.

Fiona was surprised to see anyone in this neck of the woods, let alone a human for that matter.

"Wh-Wha?"

The man stopped whistling and looked into Fiona's direction, his eyes about the same shade of blue as hers. Fiona wasn't sure what it was about that man, but she had a feeling she might have...seen him somewhere.

"Well, hello there," The man greeted with a smile, his voice holding a bit of bass, but not to where his voice could scare someone. Not like that would scare Fiona since she has been through things that people would be traumatized for many many months.

"Uh...hello...?" Fiona greeted back as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve, making sure she wasn't that much of a mess from crying and being upset. The only thing she knew that she couldn't fix was her hair being out of its ponytail and it flowing down her shoulders and back. She wasn't use to her hair being out like that, but decided to not let that get to her since she had a feeling she wouldn't see that man again. "Uh...are you lost?"

"Lost?"

"Yeah. Not a lot of people really go down this path because of getting lost and not wanting to get eaten by animals."

"Ohh." The man chuckled. "I know this area pretty well so I'm not worried."

Fiona was a bit worried for his safety, but shrugged, not thinking much about what he said. "Well, okay. If you say so."

She was about to walk away when she heard the man say, "See ya around, Fiona." Making the ogress stop in her tracks. She slowly turned her head to see the man looking at him with that calming smile still on his face.

* * *

A/N: I'm not happy about this chapter, but I needed to get SOMETHING out and edited.

I apologise for the errors you might have seen.


End file.
